User interfaces may include autocompletion features. For example, when a user types some text into a text entry field, the user interface may propose a list of possible text completions. Proposals for the possible completions may be based on, for example, text typed in so far, previous entries into the same field, or an indexing of related words (e.g., other words on a web page). The user may then select within a list of the proposals, by, for example, using a mouse or arrow keys, and pressing the enter key for validation.
For example, a user may have previously visited a news web site, using a conventional web browser, and may have entered the queries “real estate” and “Real Madrid.” The next time the user starts to type the characters “real” into the same text entry field, the browser may propose the two possible completions “real estate” and “Real Madrid,” usually using a small choice list that pops up right below the text entry field. The user may then choose one of the proposed completions, or keep typing if none of the proposed completions matches the text that the user intends to type into the text field. The latter example may occur, for example, where the user intended to type in the phrase “Real Player.”